


in the height of summer

by KKUTARiN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKUTARiN/pseuds/KKUTARiN
Summary: a something i wrote in classwhoops for shit writing





	1. the crimson sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there  
> warnings at the end

One crimson evening between summer and autumn, Ash met a beautiful man at a bar. This man felt a bit peculiar to Ash, but possessed a beauty beyond words. Pushing his fear aside, he approached the man to share a drink. He ordered an Old Fashioned for the both of them.

They sat in silence for three long moments, during which Ash could feel this strange, beautiful man's gaze upon himself. He turned to glance at him.

The man flashed a smile. A beautiful, striking smile.  
"Julio."

"Pleasure to meet you, Julio. And my name is Ash."

His smile grew. Ash could feel something wrong. Julio was not perfect, but this did not matter. He was good enough.

They were in Julio's penthouse — as beautiful as the man himself — by the end of the night, soft gasps and filthy moans falling from their lips. Ash thought Julio was ethereal against the white sheets.

Ash was not sure he would see Julio again, but the following morning, Julio'd asked him for his number, which Ash did not hesitate to give. As he left the penthouse, Julio promised they would meet again.

  
-Outside, someone watched as a man very nearly avoided collision with oncoming traffic, seemingly in a daze. They rushed over to ask if he was okay, but Ash only laughed and reassured them, before he continued across the road to the bus stop.

ᚌ 

When Ash met Julio again, it was for coffee. The other man was nervous and fidgety, Ash'd noticed.

"I work at a security company in the area," Julio said.

"Interesting," Ash mused. "I work in tech."

They got along just fine. Ash made himself brush off all his concerns. This is what he's always wanted, after all.

ᚌ 

This went on. Through the falling leaves as autumn progressed, across the gloomy winter months, into the approach of spring. As the flowers bloomed in April, something continued to blossom between them. Ash could not deny his attraction toward Julio, and the other seemed to feel much the same way. And the warm days came once more.

In the height of summer, as the setting sun stained the sky crimson as blood, Julio'd invited Ash over as he always had.

"I'll give you what you want." Julio whispered gently into the ear of his partner, his chest pressed to Ash's back. 

Julio slid a blade from his pocket and held it to Ash's throat, pressing close. Ash relaxed. And the knife quickly worked its' way into the soft flesh of his throat.

The blood settling into the fabric of his white dress shirt would be indistinguishable against the sky.

"Thank you," Ash smiled, and Julio set him gently on the carpeted floor of the penthouse that was not his.

As the fire of the sky extinguished, and bright crimson faded to deep violet, Ash let his eyes close and fell asleep for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings kind of spoil it but here they are  
> major character death but like you won't get attached to the characters  
> suicidal character kinda? like he is suicidal but it's not entirely obvious
> 
> the writing is shit but the idea is there i suppose.  
> i want to write more stories of people who are not afraid of death.


	2. epilogue

Julio was on the phone.

"Yes, boss, I'm done."

Pause.

"I know that. It was my decision."

Pause.

"Okay. Yes, I know. It was just the once, alright?"

_Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interpret as you wish.


End file.
